


Left Behind

by sunwukxng



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abuse, Abusive family dynamics, Angst, Gen, RWBY - Freeform, RWBY spoilers, Schnee Family Feels, well it's implied kind of I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwukxng/pseuds/sunwukxng
Summary: Whitley Schnee patiently waits for his turn.





	

From the window of the piano room, Whitley watched the airship sail off, tassels flapping ferociously behind it. 

So that was it then. He was alone again. Winter had already returned to her post in the Atlesian Military, and Weiss had just flown off to Beacon for the first time. He had been quite surprised when she managed to break away from their father’s grip, a stranglehold if he was being honest with himself, and opted to study at Beacon instead of Atlas.

Father had thrown quite the fit by the time he found out, when it was too late to do anything about it. Mother had been unable to placate him, and given up to resume her drinking in the garden. Winter, as usual, was absent. She ran out the first chance she could, even though she knew the consequences and might of their father. And now Weiss had managed to follow in her footsteps.

Whitley supposed he couldn’t blame them. He wondered if his mother would have left long ago if not for her children. She seemed trapped, unable to extricate herself from the firm hold Jacques Schnee held over them all. He wanted to resent his mother, to resent Winter and now Weiss for abandoning him, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

If he were honest with himself, even though it essentially left him alone to deal with their father’s volatile mood swings and considerable ire, he suspected he was more than a little happy for them. They at least got a reprieve. Maybe they would come back for him one day. 

Or maybe he’d find the strength to leave too, maybe even take Mother with him. Weiss was strong, this he knew. Whitley couldn’t deny that Winter, though he didn’t like her all that much, was forged of frozen steel as well. They had paved the way for him, and perhaps, in his own time, he’d be able to get away from their father and strike out on his own.  For now he'd have to play the part of the perfect little prince, Daddy's little soldier, a part he had plenty of practice for throughout his life. Father had practically groomed him to be such, whether he wanted it or not.

“Whitley,” a gruff voice boomed, reluctantly bringing Whitley back from his musings. “Enough of this incessant daydreaming. Forget that nonsense and resume your practice once more. With your sister gone, you must compensate for her absence and perform your piano pieces in lieu of your inability to sing. Guests from the four kingdoms shall be here, and you must _not_  embarrass the Schnee family nor our legacy with your mediocrity.”

Whitley avoided his father’s eyes as he looked down at the ivory and ebony keys before him, resuming his perfect posture, his hands poised and hovering over their proper places. He merely had to endure until he could escape. He would be strong like his sisters. Strong for his mother. Strong for himself.

“Yes, Father,” Whitley replied quietly. He began to play once more. 


End file.
